TIGRE
by KittieBatch
Summary: Desempleado y sin dinero, Sebastian decidió que una entrevista de trabajo era su mejor opción y quizás lo fue.


**Escribí esto como regalo de cumpleaños a mi marido, pero decidí compartirlo por el simple hecho que amo a esta pareja y de no ser por ellos jamás hubiese conocido a mi Moran personal... ¡espero que les guste y amen un poco a esta pareja!**

* * *

**TIGRE**

Sebastian Moran era un ex Coronel del ejército inglés que fue dado de baja por su mala conducta y tratos poco ortodoxos a los prisioneros de guerra, pero él siempre supo que hizo lo correcto, se atrevió a hacer lo que todos deseaban pero de forma cobarde no ejecutaban. Viviendo en un cuartucho con vodka de compañía pensaba pasar sus días, de no ser por un viejo conocido que le habló de un mejor uso para sus habilidades como francotirador, un joven heredero de una de las redes de crimen más grandes de Europa buscaba "personas con talento". Sebastian sabía que podría vencer a cualquiera, pero la idea de ser el perro faldero de un niño rico no le agradó.

Pero sus condiciones cambiaron, el gobierno hizo recortes y las pensiones para aquellos que fueron dados de baja de forma deshonrosa fueron canceladas, no más dinero, si quería comer necesitaba trabajar, fue entonces que recordó la propuesta de su amigo.

─Ve a esta dirección el martes a media noche─ le dijo apuntando algo en el dorso de la mano del ex Coronel, le bastó una mirada para memorizar la dirección. ¿Qué podía perder? Solo se trataba de una entrevista de trabajo, lo cierto era que no esperaba la peculiaridad de aquella entrevista ni las exigencias del que podría llegar a ser su jefe.

Se presentó a la hora indicada en el punto indicado equipado con algunas armas y su mejor disposición de destrucción, no fue el único, pudo reconocer entre el grupo de aspirantes a ex miembros de ejércitos de Europa del Este, así como de Rusia y un par de hijos del Tío Sam. Un hombre de piel oscura y altura respetable los llevó por varios pasillos descendiendo en más de una ocasión, allí los esperaba un hombre alto de cabellos rojizos y una mirada oscura.

─Señor, estos son los aspirantes─ informó el hombre que los llevó y el pelirrojo asintió pasando su mirada por cada uno de los hombres, Sebastian también hizo un repaso de todos sus contrincantes y uno de ellos llamó su atención, un joven bajito de cabellos oscuros y piel tan clara que le recordaba a la leche, era delgado, de apariencia frágil, como el típico nerd que podría encontrar en cualquier salón de clases de secundaria, sonrió pensando en que con esa calidad de contrincantes tendría el puesto sin mucho trabajo.

─Dejen sus armas señores, haremos esto como caballeros─ informó el pelirrojo señalando una especie de arena improvisada que se hallaba en otra habitación ─Necesitan saber luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, no queremos debiluchos que se escondan tras un arma, eso es desagradable.

Bien, Moran no tenía problemas en usar los puños si era necesario e incluso un poco por diversión, pelearía con cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente si obtenía algunas botellas de vodka. Los candidatos entraron a la arena solo con lo puesto, no armas de ningún tipo, solo los puños y la habilidad para usarlos, aquella era una batalla de todos contra todos, los últimos dos que quedasen de pie pasarían al siguiente punto de clasificación.

No le resultó extraño que más de uno lo atacase al mismo tiempo o que un puñado fuese en contra del chico de cabellos negros, pensó en ayudarlo pero se dio cuenta de que no lo necesitaba, a pesar de su baja estatura y ese cuerpo de damisela en peligro, esquivaba los golpes y acertaba un par que dejaban fuera de juego a sus contrincantes. El ex Coronel se centró en atacar a aquellos que iban tras él, derribando uno a uno a sus oponentes.

Un grito de dolor atrajo su atención de vuelta, al parecer algo pasó con el chico, pensó en dejarlo así, se supone que estaban en ese lugar para vencer a los demás, pero notó algo, una punta afilada dirigiéndose a al joven, entonces sintió la sangre hervir, bien, quizás no fue el mejor soldado, pero aquello era jugar sucio, uno de los que atacaban al chico tenía un cuchillo escondido con el que seguramente ya le hubiese lastimado, de una patada le quitó el arma de las manos, aprovechó la confusión del tipo para dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe, entonces se acercó al de cabellos oscuros que lo observaba tan serio y ¿molesto? ─Estaba bien─ dijo con enojo y Moran sonrió.

─De nada─ habló con superioridad.

El momento fue interrumpido por el ataque de todos los que quedaban en la arena, el acto de Moran fue interpretado como debilidad y ahora todos parecían ir tras él y ese joven ─Cuidaré tu trasero─ escuchó al moreno susurrar y, aunque creía que se trataba de algo innecesario, pronto necesitó de un compañero, los últimos contrincantes no eran simples matones, tenían entrenamiento militar, podría jurar que se trataban de fuerzas especiales rusas.

─A tu izquierda─ indicó al joven que pareció entender perfectamente y se giró para evitar el ataque de un tipo que bien podría medir más de dos metros.

─Quedan tres─ informó el moreno al ex Coronel que no pudo sino sonreír, aquel pequeño costal de huesos tenía más resistencia y fuerza que muchos soldados que conoció. ─Rompe sus cuellos─ ordenó el pequeño y una corriente de satisfacción recorrió el cuerpo del hombre, la facilidad de su decisión y frialdad envió una punzada a su vientre bajo, bien, no era el lugar para excitarse, pero consideró la idea de pasar un buen momento con ese niño.

─Con gusto─ sonrió y en un movimiento rápido obedeció al chico, en cualquier otro caso jamás hubiese obedecido sus órdenes, pero ese personaje podría doblegarlo con tan solo una mirada. Lamentaría tener que derrotarlo después, pero ahora, se conformaba con saber que tenía un digno oponente al puesto.

─Bien, bien─ dijo el pelirrojo que observó en silencio todo ese tiempo ─pueden salir de allí, tomarán un descanso.

El hombre que los guiase al inicio indicó con un gesto una habitación pequeña donde podrían esperar, Moran fijó sus ojos en el chico, una de sus piernas sangraba y este se veía pálido.

─Eres bueno─ le dijo y el moreno sonrió con superioridad.

─Eres rubio─ respondió echándose a reír señalando los cabellos del hombre ─Me sorprende que seas tan entretenido.

Moran sonrió, aún con una pierna herida, el moreno no perdía ese halo de altivez, no era un tipo común y corriente, ¿quién demonios es? Era tan joven que no podría haber estado en el ejército, no de manera legal, tampoco pegaba con el aspecto de las personas de Europa del Este como para ser parte de alguna guerrilla. Su acento y modales eran refinados y sus movimientos dejaban ver años de entrenamiento.

─¿Cómo crees que sea el jefe?─ dijo el joven observando con resignación su pierna herida.

─Un niño mimado─ respondió ─seguramente un niño de escuela que quiere jugar al gánster. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es?

─Quizás… me hablaron de él solo un poco, parece que es muy inteligente y tiene mucho estilo.

─Para buscar en la basura a su personal, no creo que tenga mucha inteligencia.

─Te equivocas Moran─ esta vez la voz del chico cambió a un tono más serio ─Es en la basura donde están los mejores, personas que lo han perdido todo por ver el mundo de la forma en que otros temen verlo, la sociedad los desprecia, pero no saben lo capaces que pueden ser… como tú, Coronel Sebastian Moran, eres el mejor francotirador de Europa, pero te echaron como un viejo perro por hacer lo que ellos no se atrevieron a hacer.

─¿Cómo sabes eso?─ el militar observó con más atención al chico que sonreía con superioridad.

─¿No lo entiendes? Ahora trabajas para mí─ dijo con entusiasmo regalándole una sonrisa ─Solo quería probar si tus habilidades en lucha son tan buenas como tus habilidades con las armas de todo tipo, admito que me sorprendió lo bueno que eres en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

─¿Nadie te dijo que eres un chiquillo caprichoso?─ soltó antes de echarse a reír, no, no estaba molesto porque ese niño montase todo ese espectáculo para probar sus habilidades, no solo su nuevo jefe midió sus capacidades sino que él ahora sabía que no trabajaría para una damisela en peligro.

─Eso dijo mi última nana… y entonces murió, que pena…─ suspiró chasqueando los dedos haciendo que uno de los hombres que observaron la lucha entrase para curar su pierna ─Por cierto, soy James Moriarty y debes olvidar ese lugar donde solías vivir, a partir de hoy serás mi sombra, mi padre quiere que tome el control del negocio en Irlanda, así que vendrás conmigo ¿Entendiste Tigre?

─¿Tigre?─ preguntó el militar y el joven respondió con una carcajada ─Me recuerdas a uno─ añadió y sin pensarlo mucho se acercó al que ahora sería su nuevo guardaespaldas uniendo sus labios en un beso agresivo, posando su mano en la entrepierna del ex Coronel para frotar su miembro ─También serás mi mascota, cuándo y cómo lo desee, sé que quieres poner tus manos sobre mí y que estás duro por tenerme tan cerca, si te portas bien, nos divertiremos.

Moran sonrió tomando sin mucho cuidado los glúteos de su ahora jefe ─A su disposición, pequeño Jefe─ dijo con la voz grave, en el momento menos esperado, se aseguraría de tener a ese chiquillo rogando por más de él, era innegable que aquel era solo el inicio de un juego que podría durar el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
